quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010
" - }} Will's Workshop 2010 is the fourth part of Act 4 in Quantum Break. The events occur on July 4th, 2010 at 8:57PM, six years before the events of October 9th, 2016. Plot Story Entering Will's Workshop Beth and Jack wait until the evening to move in on William's workshop. During Clarice Ogawa's interview, Jack mentions that what Beth had seen in the End of Time and the eleven year she spent in the past had left her shaken and without hope. Clarice notes that the area where Will's workshop was located had yet to be acquired by Monarch at the time, but because of Jack and Beth's actions, creating Ground Zero, that had changed. Prior to that, they had been monitoring Will's location on the basis that he was building "something important". Jack countered the information, explaining that Beth had been spying on Monarch as well. Traveling across the rooftops, Jack and Beth enter the area undetected, but Beth warns Jack that they may be within Monarch's watchful eye and that they needed to be quick about stealing the Countermeasure. (Option: Jack can shut off the fuse box, resulting in Punch to complain about another power failure and proclaims that he quits). Inside Will's workshop, Beth tells Jack that she made sure his brother wasn't present when they arrived in order to keep in safe should their plan fail. The two search for the safe where Will had hidden the Countermeasure. During the search, Jack follows echos of his brother's attempts to hide and keep the Countermeasure safe, as well his downward spiral into obsessing over work with the time machine, slowly forgetting to maintain a structured life and to maintain his failing relationship with Jack. Inside a room where the Countermeasure may have been hidden, Jack finds a fractured point in time and manipulates it to restore the security measure William used to protect the Countermeasure. Disabling the locked door outside the room, Jack and Beth enter and locate the safe. As Beth begins to an attempt to crack the safe's code, Monarch begins to converge on the workshop. You Can't Change the Past Jack tells Beth to keep working on the safe while he kept Monarch's people's preoccupied. Clarice Ogawa in 2016 states that Monarch had seen them converge on the building and that they never had a chance. Jack acknowledge she was right, but told her he had no intentions of giving up because of his situation. Clarice in 2010 reminds the Monarch soldiers to take Beth alive and that "Monarch Actual" was en route. Jack attempts to talk the Monarch operatives down from entering the building, but they refuse to concede and attack him. After the lengthy firefight with soldiers end, Jack overhears Beth speaking with Paul. As Jack reenters the building, Paul attempts to convince Beth to hand over the Countermeasure and join him. When he reminds her of his certainty that time will end, she asks, "What if you're wrong?" and she gives Jack's position away with a simple glance. Paul dodges Beth's attempt to shoot him and he shoots her in the shoulder. Beth loses hold of the Countermeasure, accidentally arming it. When it hits the ground it disperses a blast of Chronon particles that sends Jack back to the same point in time he left in 2016. In 2016, Jack explains to Clarice that he was pulled away from 2010 without Beth and the countermeasure. Back in the present, Jack watches an echo of Beth struggle to reach the Countermeasure. When she is finally able to shut the device off, she lies dazed on the ground from the gunshot wound. Jack, realizing that Paul was recovering from the blast attempts to urge Beth's echo to get up and retrieve her gun. Beth is unable to reach her weapon in time and is confronted by Paul Serene who declares that he is not wrong and shoots her in the head. Clarice presses the issue of his relationship with Beth Wilder, asking if his "rash decision" to go after the countermeasure was motivated by Beth's death. Jack lies, claiming that he barely knew her and that his decision to go after Paul in the present "wasn't personal". Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Continuity *According to a Monarch dossier, Jack was born January 12, 1976.Jack's Monarch Dossier However, the whiteboard in William's workshop states that Jack's birthday was June 2. References to Remedy Entertainment games :PENDING Trivia :''PENDING Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 4 Walkthrough - Will's Workshop 2010 (Hard Difficulty) Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 4 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Notes Category:Act 4